mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.96
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes New Hero: 1. Witch - Lylia, Diamond 599, BP 32000, Launch week 30% diamond OFF. Available from July 23rd. (Server Time). Free access to hero becomes unavailable when she is out in the Official Server. 2. Armor - X.Borg, Diamond 599, BP 32000, Launch week 30% diamond OFF. Available from August 9th (Server Time). Free access to hero becomes unavailable at the end of July. He is out in the Official Server on August 9th. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Lylia - Idol. Diamond 269. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, July 23rd (Server Time). Lylia and her new Skin - Idol will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, July 23rd (Server Time). 2. Festival is coming! Check out these new skins: A. Claude New Skin - Lifeguard. Diamond 749. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, July 27th (Server Time). B. Fanny New Skin - Lifeguard. Diamond 749. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, July 27th (Server Time). C. Claude and his new Skin - Lifeguard, Fanny and her new skin - Lifeguard will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, July 27th (Server Time). 3. Chou and his Starlight Member Skin - Ballistic will be available from 00:00, August 1st (Server Time). 4. Badang Zodiac Skin - Leo. Obtainable in Event Summon. ---- 5. Adjustments in Fragment Shop: A. Premium Skin Fragment Shop: Estes - White Crane will be available from July 21st. Bruno - Vanguard Elite is unavailable and Hayabusa - Spacetime Shadow will be available from July 23rd. ---- B. Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Miya - Captain Thorns, Freya - Dragon Hunter, Natalia - Phantom Dancer, Zilong - Eastern Warrior, Karina - Black Pearl, Ruby - Cat Girl, Lancelot -Masked Knight, Diggie - Pigeoneer, Karina - Phantom Blade and Akai - Summer Party will be unavailable from August 10th. Martis - Searing Maw, Franco - Apocalypse, Clint - Rock and Roll, Argus -Dark Draconic, Roger - Anubis, Kagura - Flower Season, Sun - Battle Buddha, Kimmy - Steam Researcher, Angela - Dove & Love and Helcurt - Exoracial Executer will be available from August 10th. ---- C. Hero Fragment Shop: Ruby is unavailable and Badang is available from July 23rd. Hanabi and Roger are unavailable and Claude and Fanny are available from July 27th. Aldous and Kaja are unavailable and Chou and Belerick are available from August 1st. Kimmy is unavailable and Uranus is available from August 5th. Harley is unavailable and Thamuz is available from August 7th. Helcurt is unavailable and Lapu-Lapu is available from August 9th. Johnson is unavailable and Chang'e is available from August 14th. All above is Server Time. ---- 6. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/7/19 05:01:00 to 2019/7/26 05.00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Akai; Hayabusa; Minotaur; Estes; Gatotkaca; Diggie; Angela: Badang 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Alpha; Vexana; Kagura; Argus; Lancelot; Vale 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/7/26 05:01:00 to 2019/8/2 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Bane; Fanny; Cyclops; Aurora; Valir; Uranus; Claude; Guinevere 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela; Yi Sun-shin; Lesley; Diggie; Lunox; Harith 7. Shop - Sacred Statue: A. Added Sacred Statue of Hero - Chou: Grapple Master. Obtainable in purchasing August Starlight Member. B. Added Sacred Statue of Hero - Hanabi: Scarlet Ninja. Players have the chance to get this statue from Celestial Task. III. Hero Adjustments Uranus Ionic Edge: Each stack increased from 35% to 40%. The upper limit is increased from 280% to 320%. ---- Harith Synchro Fission: Shorten 10% of movement distance. Key Insight: The time being controlled decreased from 70% to 60%. ---- Kaja Ring of Order: Adjusted Basic Damage to 110+SkillLevel40 from 150+SkillLevel30. ---- Claude Battle Mirror Image: Now the skill description of this skill is the same as the actual display. ---- Leomord Phantom Steed: Slightly decreased the duration of Movement Bonus at the beginning of his ride. ---- Lolita Charge: The damage dealt to Minions increased to 50% of Max HP. ---- Clint Quick Draw: Now the skill description of this skill is the same as the actual display. Fixed an issue where Enhanced Basic ATK Lifesteal was not correct. ---- Diggie Auto Alarm Bomb: The charge time decreased from 12s to 11s. ---- X.Borg Last Insanity: The Basic Damage of Spray adjusted to 200/250/300, the Basic Damage of explosion adjusted to 400/550/700. Firaga Armor: The energy restored by Firaga supplies increased to 20. ---- Lylia Shadow Magic: The charge time increased from 8s to 9s. Black Shoes: Adjusted CD to 50/45/40s. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield 1. Fixed an issue where the animation of Creeps dropping HP played incorrectly. Unique Passive - Thriving: When your EXP ranks 5th in your team, EXP gained in 4s increased from 25 to 35. 2. Jungling Equipment: Unique Passive - Greed: Fixed an issue where HP and Mana Regen failed after killing Creeps. 3. Mask Unique Passive - Deter: Each time the same hero stacks to the marked target, there will be a CD of 0.6s. 4. Windtalker Unique Passive - Typhoon: Fixed an issue where the damage would not increase along with ATK Speed. ---- Spells Adjusted Slowing Effect of first 2s to 50% from 56%. V. New Systems & Events 1. Festival is coming! Dear player, during Summer Festival Event, we will change the lobby, team lobby and match-up interface to Summer style. Hope you will like it! 2. Festival Gift Skins Event. Starts from July 27th to August 2nd (Server Time). #When your friend sends you Fanny - Lifeguard or Claude - Lifeguard, you can choose and claim one Summer Avatar Border in the event page. #If you own both Fanny - Lifeguard and Claude - Lifeguard, you can choose and claim one Summer Avatar Border in the event page. #You can only claim 1 Avatar Border. Please select carefully. #You need to claim Avatar Borders manually. You cant claim them when the event ends. ---- 3. Assemble Warriors Event will be available from August 9th to August 25th. Complete MLBB Personality Test and share the results to get rewards. Invite Friends who have never played MLBB via Social Network. Complete tasks and redeem Exclusive rewards including Skins, Avatar Borders and Battle Emotes! What are you waiting for? Come and have a try now! ---- 4. All New Live Streaming System We've optimized Live Streaming system in MLBB. Now viewers can see Streamers' face during the Live Streaming. Live Stream (Voice) is still under test. We will optimize this system in the future version. For the time being, only Android Version developed based on the old engine can see Streamers. Stay Tuned! ---- 5. Instalment Event A. Now players can get access to skins with lower prices. B. Pay a small amount of Diamonds and last several weeks to get permanent Skins. C. Please check more details in game. VI. System Adjustments 1. Optimization Dear player, we've found that MCL has received wide attention and warm response from players after its launch. So we have made the following optimization to it in this version: A. Now players can see the Ping when they choose regions. B. Increased the chance to get MCL Ticket from Celestial Chest. C. Optimized the display of some interfaces. Enjoy the battle in MCL. Fight for the championship! ---- 2. Celestial Task Optimization: A. Added Sacred Statue of Hero - Hanabi: Scarlet Ninja in Celestial Chest. Players will have the chance to get it from Lv.4 and Lv.5 Chest. B. Added the limit that players cannot finish Celestial Tasks in VS Al Mode. ---- 3. Optimized the context displayed of purchase and models in Starlight Prize Pool. 4. Mastery Code: Added the mastery tasks for X.Borg and Lylia. 5. Quick Chat: Added "Come and Take BUFF". 6. Preparation: Changed "Equipment" to "Builds". 7. Now we've renamed Jungle Tutorial in some languages. 8. Voiceover: Added all heroes' names notifications in Draft Pick. VII. BUG Fixes #Fixed a bug where Friends limit displayed incorrectly. #Fixed a BUG where players could hear both Japanese and English voice overs while displaying Bane - Warlord. Category:Patch Notes